Batman and Joker one shotFeelings
by theJOKERSPUDDIN
Summary: First off I just wanna say this is a fanfic I wrote a long time ago, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect (also it's my first time uploading a story). This story takes place in the comic universe, so bleached Joker and blue eyed Batman ( Batman does have blue eyes don't deny it !). Pretty much this is a fluffy one shot, so please don't be too harsh. Reviews make the world go round )


It was a rainy day in Gotham, and Gothams' dear Dark Knight was out doing his daily duties as usual.

" Alfred I think I might return home early", Batman said to Alfred over the line. "That sounds lovely sir", Alfred replied.

Suddenly Batman got a message from Commissioner Gorden saying Joker was on top of the old Gotham Quilt Factory, " Why did we even have one of those", Batman thought to himself, the message continued saying how Joker was threatening to kill the hostages if Batman didn't come.

After reading the message Batman told Alfred how he has one more thing to do before the night was over, Alfred simply replied with " Somehow I'm not surprised sir", Batman chuckled at that.

Arriving on the roof of the Gotham Quilt Factory Batman noticed there wasn't any hostages, also that The Joker was sitting on the edge of the roof with his legs swaying back and forth over it. Confused Batman hid behind a vent trying to figure out what was going on.

Batmans' train of thought ended when The Joker called out "There's no need to hide darling, believe me it's not something that should be done", for some reason Joker didn't sound like his marry crazy self Batman thought, he sounded much more tired and worn.

Batman walked over to Joker, "Joker if you've done anything to the hostages", Batman started but before he could finish The Joker cut him off, " Oh don't worry your tights off darling, the pointless life is fine", Joker said without sounding at all like he cared.

After hearing the hostages were safe "At least he hoped so", he walked closer to The Joker who just seemed to stare into the night with a frown on his face, "Something is very wrong", he thought.

For some apparent reason "One he doesn't even know" Batman sat down next to Joker and said "Joker whats going on, this isn't like you at all", before he knew it Joker was on top of him and strangling his throat, Joker started screaming " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME ! THATS RIGHT NO GODAMN THING !", while Joker kept screaming at him saying he didn't understand anything, Batman was able to roll on top of him and tried to calm him down by pinning his arms above his head in hope that he'd stop flailing.

As The Joker finally calmed down Batman noticed The Joker's cheeks were red and his eyes looked as if he hasn't slept in days, "Has Joker been crying?", Batman thought to himself. Then he noticed two tears rolling down Jokers cheeks and could hear quit sobs coming from Joker.

"Joker are... are you crying", Batman said more to himself then to Joker, suddenly Joker tried turning himself, as if trying to disappear. After a short while of silence Joker mumbled " What the hell has it got to do with you"

Looking at this man seeming so broken tore his heart, but he didn't know why. Batman got off him, "Joker", Batman said with deep concern and almost in a caring voice. " Oh don't give me any pity crap Bats it doesn't fit you", Joker said in a weak voice. "This is wrong, this all wrong, this wasn't his Joker, wait did he just call Joker his?", Batman thought to himself.

Batman put his hand on Jokers shoulder, Joker stilled, he looked into Batsy's eyes, he could see those baby blues through his cowl, he adored every second when he could get a glimpse of them, he started to get lost in the beauty and strength of them.

While Batman on the other hand couldn't look away from Jokers bright green emerald eyes, they shined with pure innocence, something he always admired, he …. just... couldn't... look... away...from them.

Suddenly Batman asked Joker a question he realized he should of asked a while ago "Joker?", "Yes",Joker said, "Why did you want me here in the first place?".

After Batman asked this Joker had a huge blush on his face and looked away trying to hide it.

After a minute of awkward silence Joker realized Batman wouldn't let the question drop, "Well I... um...I ….., "God this is gonna be hard to say", Joker thought to himself. He then took a big breath and said "I'm tired of it all", Batman looked at him with a confused look, so Joker continued "I'm tired of the running, fighting, catching, going back to Arkham I'm …... even tired of our endless dance", Batman still looked at him confused so Joker decided just to end it "I'm not saying it wasn't fun it's just …... I ….. uh …... what I mean is …...BatmanIhavefeelingsforyouthatIdon'tevenreallyunderstandbutwhenI'maroundyoumyheartquickensandIcan'tseemtospeak,Idon'treallyknowwhatthatmeansbutIthinkIreallyhavefeelingsforyou", Joker said that so quick Batman thought he must of misheard him.

"Joker what do you mean", Batman asked confusingly, "You heard me", Joker mumbled obviously embarrassed. Batman didn't know how to react to this, his greatest enemy who caused the most hurt to him then anybody else had feelings for him? At first he thought of how he killed Jason, then shot and paralyzed Barbra while torturing her father Commissioner Gorden in the same day, he did so many horrible things to him and and the citizens of Gotham, he's a monster! But then he realized Joker was so much more than that, he was clever, colorful, imaginative, quick on his feet, creative, and somewhere deep in Bruce he knew he couldn't be Batman without Joker, maybe... not even Bruce.

Now with all these mixed emotions flying through him he knew he only had one thing to say, "Do you really mean this Joker?", Joker looked into his eyes and nodded, Batman saw something in those eyes, something he thought he'd never see, love.

Batman leaned in slowly, his face getting closer to the clowns, "WHATS BATSY DOING", Joker thought to himself... ok... he more yelled it to himself.

Joker could feel Batman lips just hover over his, "Is Batsy really gonna do this", Joker thought to himself before a pair of warm lips met his and stopped his train of thought, that was until a second later Joker had a million thoughts running through his head like, is Batsy really kissing me, does Bats feel the same way, and even,OH MY GOD I'M KISSING BATMAN ! Suddenly all these thoughts stopped when he felt Batman bite his lip, he couldn't help but moan at this. Batman felt so good on his lips, they fit perfectly, Joker then felt a pair of hands go into his hair and slightly tugged on it. After a minute they both came up for some much needed air even though Joker still felt it was too soon and wanted those lips back on his.

Once they caught their breath they just stared at each other, once again Joker started blushing, "Joker looks so cute with that blush on his face", Batman thought to himself and chuckled. "Wha whats so funny", Joker asked embarrassed, "You just look cute with that blush on you face", Batman admitted, "Cute, he thinks I'm cute?", Joker thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands over his and he let out a small squeak, "Joker I don't really know whats really going on nor have I been in a relationship with a …... uh... a man, but I really just want to be with you, and when I'm around you I feel complete in so many ways, I hope you can accept my feelings too", Batman said.

Joker just stared at him blankly, "Oh god I did something wrong", Batman told himself as his head hung low, Joker picked his head up with his hands and held it, "Really", Joker asked as a smile formed on his face, "Yes", Batman said barely above a whisper. Joker then closed the gap between them and kissed Batman lovingly, Batman then moved slightly so Joker was on his lap and he was holding him.

He would never let this man go, he will never loose him.


End file.
